Rainbow
by Paige'sFarm
Summary: Red is what caught her first in the rainbow, violet is why she stayed. Told in drabbles.
1. Chapter 1: Red

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters.

**Note:** Chapters will be told in drabbles. I know I should be writing other stories but I am stuck on how I want certain parts to be soooo heres a new one! Perfect sense I know!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Red<strong>

She hadn't been to school in a while.

Inuyasha dragged their group around with no leads on where the jewel shards were for weeks until she finally snapped, demanding to go back home. Inuyasha got three sits before he saw things her way to just return to Edo and wait for any news while she returned home.

Walking down the halls of the school she sighed nothing seemed to change at school. People were gossiping about pointless things.

Looking down the hallway to her next class she saw a glimpse of red hair turn the corner. Well he was new.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100


	2. Chapter 2: Orange

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters.

**Note:** Chapters will be told in drabbles. I am working on my other stories but got stuck on them again, soooo here's more on this one. At least I'm working on the other ones! :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Orange<strong>

"Hey Kagome, can you do me a favor a give back Minamino-kun's history notes for me. I would ask Eri but she's out." Yuka said passing her an orange notebook as they walked down the hallway go to their next period.

"Who?"

"Oh right you haven't been here. There's this new really hot red haired guy in Eri and yours mythology class, he let me borrow his history notes from last week so I could study. I would give it back to him myself but I'm leaving early today for a doctors appointment."

"Alright…"

"Thank you! So how's your Sparganosis?"

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>100


	3. Chapter 3: Yellow

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters.

**Note:** Chapters will be told in dribbles of 100 word count. I seem to like the challenge this causes me so I decided to stick with it, even though it sounds rough at times to me. I am working on my other stories still.

**Chapter 3: Yellow**

Getting to math class Kagome sat down and pulled out her homework. Being too forceful she caused the orange notebook to tumble onto the floor, lose paper scattering out of place.

She bent over to pick it up and noticed yellow highlighted pages. Skimming through the pages to put the papers back where they belong she realized that pervious chapters, which weren't going to be on the test, weren't highlighted.

Making her to believe they must have highlighted parts of the chapter that were going to be on test to help her friend study better, how nice of this Minamino-kun.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100


	4. Chapter 4: Green

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Green<strong>

Yuka had said that Minamino-kun would be in their last period class.

_How am I supposed to know which one is him? I never paid much attention to the opposite sex! Maybe he was the one in the corner of the room… wait…. did he just pick his nose?! Never mind Yuka would never borrow notes from a guy like that. Why did I say that I would do this for her?!_

Kagome scanned the room dismissing the ones that were already there as the mystery Minamino-kun, the door opening to let in a man with stunning green eyes enter.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>100


	5. Chapter 5: Blue

**Chapter 5: Blue**

When roll was called at the beginning of class she knew for sure it was Minamino-kun.

During class she was mentally preparing herself to go up to him at the end of class. So when the last bell rang she got her things together, notebook in hand, only to find him gone already. Cursing her luck she hurried out of the classroom hoping that he hadn't left the campus yet and she could at least see him at the front gate before he left.

Breaking through the front doors she saw his blue book bag, without thinking she yelled "Minamino-kun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>100


End file.
